User blog:Sweetsong256/Play Along With Sam Review
So, if you guys have not (and if not, i say go check it out) heard any Play Along With p Sam stuff, or don't know the backstory, well, here is the guide! After Sam was 'dumped' or graciously asked to step aside, Sam embarked on his next adventures, Play Along With Sam (or PAWS for short). Ever since I found out that Sam had his own show, I went to have a look, and I can say that he is good as, or better than some cases, The Wiggles. I think the main reason I like the new songs and albums is because of the old Wiggles feel (which can sound like the Wiggles at some stages) and for me, it really works. It means to me is he as still as entertaining as he was with the group, as he is now. He also is capable of acting silly and he does not miss anything...except for some things. There are some songs that I just could not stand, unfortunately. The Day Is Mine is an example. This song I think was meant to have an upbeat feel, but it went for a lullaby take. It just did not fit the song for me (but I must admit, most of the songs I have listened to is on iTunes, therefore cannot hear all of the song.) But there are other times where everything just worked. Dance To The Beat, Spaghetti, Jukebox Boogie, Going To The Beach, Count With Me, Can Hardly Wait, so many others have also hit the jackpot and they all have good meaning that I (or a child) could relate. The show itself isn't bad at all. I love the way Sam interacts, espically without kids on set all the time, and he puts himself into good use and is not afraid to experiment, which has worked. One clip I saw was about him trying to find a sound of a monkey and it was funny and well put together, just like the albums. The only thing I'd like to ask is when do the Bam Bam Binos make an appearance on his show? They are normally backup characters when he is on stage, but even though he's a One Man Band (another good entertaining song) surely they can appear at some stage. Sadly, I don't have FOXTEL and not enough clips to see if they had appeared, but I'll like to see! Two songs I'll like to point out to listen to make your judgement are Building It Up (Like A Big Sandcastle) and I Can Do Anything which both appear on his Boo! album. They really stand out for me, because in a way, it suits well and have a very good message. BIT is so beautiful (if you want to hear the full song, find it on Sound Cloud, as well as all the songs from his previous album We're Gonna Dance!) and it a way it sounds like in the third verse, you can rebuild the sandcastle, which can also sound like a way to rebuild a friendship. The other song ICDA is also a brilliant song for believing in your self telling everyone what he always wanted to be, a trumpet player, a tap dancer (though has Sam actually tap danced?) and an opera singer. This song also included his good old opera voice (thank you Singalottasonga!) and brang a tear to my eye. In short (from a very long review) Sam's work now is as good as ever. Some people might say the old Wiggles feel might be too bad, but some songs are better than the Wiggles (and also I think their referencing each other a bit too, but that's a review for another time)'and for that Sam, you get 4.5 stars. Some songs and acts might need to be rethought, but you are still talented as always. Next review is up to you! Also, what is your favourite Sam moment? Let me know! See ya! Ps, I will do that other episode review soon. Just need to rematch the episode to review it. Category:Blog posts